far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 579 - Dreams of Sudden Nudity
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #579 - Dreams of Sudden Nudity is the five-hundred seventy-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-ninth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Jovial Greetings Kurt is again here, live, and heads west with Wolfie. He mentions having streamed on the Patron Server, and continues walking west. The Child's Play Charity is at $31,198.12. Question: When will the new Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition come out? We need to hold a FLoB-athon before they release that number! The Gamer's Edition theoretically comes out in September. Kurt would want to get the official number out before that one gets out, but if it does it will be obsolete. Question: Out of the three old Top Gear presenters, who was your favorite: Jeremy, James, or Richard? Did you have a favorite trip or episode they did? Kurt does not remember exactly who James or Richard are, and vaguely remembers ones where they had to buy bad cars. Kurt finds a below-sea level island sunk in an ice sheet. Question: My question to you good sir, have you ever had similar dreams of sudden nudity, and did you find them humiliating? In real life, have you ever been partially or fully nude in public, either by accident or by design? Kurt has had those dreams, and sometimes he's in underwear, and pants vanish. He has some public restroom dreams, where the walls to the stalls are at waist level. He can never remember really being nude at all. Question: Have you noticed some YouTubers get free codes for games as they become more popular, do you receive free does/promotional codes? What are your views on the subject, good/bad for gamers vs viewers vs YouTubers? The world has another freeze, and Kurt continues. He does get free games, such as Eidolon, F1 games, and GRID Autosport. He does not want to do paid advertisement videos, even though he understands that others do. Kurt actually tried to get sponsored by Corsair, but never heard back. Question: When traveling like on road trips, do you prefer getting straight to where you're going, or stopping at interesting places along the way? Kurt likes planning out all the multitude of things he will visit along the way. Question: A leading question here, can't you do anything right...or are you a lefty? Kurt is a righty so he guesses he does so everything right. Question: What is your favorite type of amusement park ride? It may be a decade since Kurt has been to an amusement park, and he used to avoid roller coasters. Once he had to go on them in middle school with panic attacks. Question: If you were given a room added to your house, and were given $100,000 to fill it, what would you make? Personally, I would build a machine shop and fabricate all sorts of stuff Kurt thinks on it, and thinks it would be some sort of car garage. Kurt goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Don't Mention the D! and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 3: Sweden.